The Death Note of Noah Kaiyou
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: Seven-year-old child genius Noah Kaiyou has been plagued by bullies his entire life. He has had to put up with them for years and he can no longer stand it. But when he discovered a mysterious notebook one day, his life completely changed forever.


**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ is the property of Madhouse.

Noah Kaiyou is my original character. Obtain permission before using him for anything!

The names written in this chapter are fake.

* * *

**THE DEATH NOTE OF NOAH KAIYOU**

**Discovery**

Noah Kaiyou was a genius. A child prodigy, as a matter of fact. At the young and tender age of seven, he had already earned his Master's degree in every possible university major. He had spent his earlier years studying in the United Kingdom, so he spoke with a British accent. Following his achievements, he moved on to become a researcher as a means to fund his tuition for the remainder of his education. However, Noah's work did not go unnoticed and it was not long before he gained fame worldwide as an elite researcher.

His appearance was just as unique as his mind. Noah's hair was as white as freshly fallen snow with the back going down to the base of his neck, which he had tied back into a a rather fuzzy ponytail. More unique than his hair were his eyes. Noah had a condition known as heterochromia whereby his eyes were different colors. His right eye was red and his left eye was blue. He was particularly sensitive about this fact and easily lost his temper at the slightest implication of being made fun of about them. Noah was extremely cute. In fact, he was the cutest child in the world. However, he didn't let this go to his head. His regular attire consisted of a pair of black casual slacks held up by a leather belt, white socks, a pair of white shoes with red lights in the heels that lit up whenever he took a step, a white tank top, and a blue hoodie with grey sleeves and hood and a front pocket that seemed to be able to hold a limitless number of objects. Even though he was genius, there were still some childish habits Noah couldn't avoid. Wherever he went, he always carried a plush doll of Sabata, a character from the _Boktai_ video game series. He also had an insatiable sweet tooth.

In spite of all of his achievements, however, there was one aspect that Noah kept secret to himself. One that continued to plague him even to this day. For as long as he could remember, Noah had been bullied nonstop by everyone with whom he came in contact. For the majority of his short seven-year-long life, he had known nothing but pain and suffering at the hands of others. And every time he would cry out for help, but nobody would ever come to his aid. Even today, after having moved on and left behind his tormentors, the memories of his past continued to flood back. Noah had a deep seething hatred for bullies. Every day, he would walk down the streets and see at least three other children being picked on by them. And every time he saw them, his memories returned. He wanted to help those children, but he knew that he himself could do nothing. He was still just a small boy, something no bully would be afraid of. And so with tears welling up in his eyes, he would turn and walk away. Doing so only made him regret his decision, knowing that the very same thing happened to him in his past. But he knew that the ones who passed him by and left him to the pain had the power to stop the abuse. He, however, did not.

The world was full of individuals who derived pleasure from inflicting suffering upon others. And Noah hated it. He hated it so much. He thought back a couple of years when criminals worldwide were being killed mysteriously. The deaths had all been caused by an unknown entity named Kira. Noah never stopped watching the news or reading the paper back then. He had been a supporter of Kira. Even today, he still kept newspaper clippings and recorded news broadcasts stored inside a large box hidden within his closet at his residence. And on this particular day, his thoughts turned back to the days of Kira and he remembered everything he had read and heard.

_This world needed a saviour like Kira_, he thought as he walked through a local park, a path he took every day on his way home, _After all, criminals all start off alike. They find pleasure in harming others and in turn that becomes the very essence of their existence. It's sickening!_ Noah's muscles tensed up and he kicked a pop can in frustration. It bounced off a tree and landed in a bush. This caused a few heads to turn his way. Noah took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He walked over to where the can had landed and began searching for it.

As he poked through the bushes, Noah spied something under a shrub. He ignored and continued to search for the can. He quickly found it and picked it up. Before leaving, however, he turned his attention back to the object he had found and curiously went to find out what it was. He reached under the shrub and his fingers touched the item. He felt an unusual sensation course through his body, but it wasn't enough to bother him so he closed his grip on the object and pulled it out. The thing he found turned out to be a notebook. The cover was soft and pitch black. He turned it in his hands and slowly read the words emblazoned on the front cover in silver letters.

"Death Note." Curious, Noah opened the book and his eyes fell upon the first page, which was black unlike the rest of the notebook's pages,

"How to use," he continued reading, "The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die." Naturally, anyone would disregard this as nothing more than a joke. But for a child, even a child genius like Noah Kaiyou, this opened up many possibilities. His child-like curiosity now piqued, Noah stuffed the notebook inside his hoodie pocket and left, depositing the pop can into a recycling bin along the way.

He quickly returned to his apartment and ascended the narrow stairs. He and the landlord shared a sort of father-son relationship and as a result he had free room and board. He didn't know the details, but from what he had heard, Noah pieced together that at some point, the landlord had a son of his own who left for school one day and never returned. Police had searched for him for weeks, but no sign of him had been found. He was presumed dead following the end of the investigation. When Noah came to the apartment looking for a place to stay, the landlord and his wife said that he looked like their lost son and as a result, the boy was allowed to stay for free. Noah had invited into the landlord's apartment on a few occasions and every time he went he would always walk into their son's old bedroom. Judging from the sizes of the clothes, Noah concluded that the boy was about his age when he disappeared.

The boy genius soon arrived at his apartment and slipped inside. It was a small abode, meant for just one person, divided into three rooms. First was the kitchen, which also had a small table and chair to serve as the dining area. Just to the left of the door was the bathroom with all the bare essentials. Right across the room from the door was his bedroom where Noah's bed, desk, television, clothes, computer, and books were stored.

After removing his shoes, Noah locked his door and proceeded into his bedroom. He shut his blinds and turned on his desk lamp. After seating himself in his chair, he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out the notebook he found. He opened it back to the black page and began to read the rest of it to himself quietly.

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."

"If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen."

"If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack."

"After writing the cause of death, details of the deal should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds."

Noah reread the rules again and his eyes fell upon the fourth one again. He recalled that Kira most common cause of death was heart attacks and it took him less than a second to realize that Kira must have used a notebook like the one he was holding.

_If that's true, then I have to test this out_, Noah thought. Grabbing a remote control off his bedside table, he turned on his TV and tuned in to CNN. He knew that if he wanted to try out the notebook, he would need a way to know the results immediately. There were never any promises with news stories. Sometimes they would be live coverage while other times they would just be broadcasting something that had already happened. Still, he just sat there at his desk and waited. The landlord wouldn't find anything suspicious about this since Noah watched CNN every day. After one and a half hours had passed, the boy's patience was finally rewarded as coverage of a high speed chase suddenly came up.

"The police are in hot pursuit of the suspect as we speak," the newscaster announced, "The man they are pursuing has been confirmed to be forty-eight-year-old child molester, Matthew Higgins." As a picture of the suspect was shown on the screen, Noah recalled that Kira needed a name and a face to kill someone. At that moment, he opened the notebook to a blank page, grabbed a pen with his left hand, and stared at the picture for a few seconds. Once he was sure he could remember the face, he turned around and wrote down "Matthew Higgins". Once he had done that, he sat back and waited, but then remembered something else. Shortly after Kira had begun killing criminals, a mysterious detective known only as L had somehow discovered him based on his first killing.

_If people still think that Kira killed with heart attacks, then I'm going to have to be a little more creative_, thought Noah. Checking his alarm clock, he saw he still had twenty seconds to spare, so he uncapped his pen again and write just underneath the name the words "traffic accident". After that, he quickly flipped back to the rules page and reread the last rule. There was no way he could wait for over six minutes, so he turned back to the page he had written on and continued writing.

_While being chased by the police, the victim will rear end a large truck and die instantly._

Hoping that would be enough, Noah placed the book in his lap and resumed watching the chase.

"The suspect has just turned off the highway and is now driving down forty-ninth avenue," the newscaster continued when the card being pursued suddenly started to swerve before ramming right into the back of a large cargo truck, "I don't believe this. The suspect has just collided with another vehicle! Police are surrounding him now and they've gone to apprehend him! We're just receiving confirmation on the situation. It appears that the suspect has died!" At this announcement, Noah's eyes widened and he looked down at the notebook and reread his entry.

"Matthew Higgins. Traffic accident. Rear ended a truck." Noah closed the Death Note and ran his fingers over the silver letters on the cover, "No doubt about it. This has to be the same thing Kira used." But still, he wanted to make sure. So Noah turned off his TV, stuffed the notebook and a pen into his pocket, grabbed his plushie, and left. He knew of a place where a couple of local bullies spent their time, so he thought he would try out the notebook there.

It was a thirty-minute walk to the playground in the park and sure enough there were bullies there harassing a young girl who had been playing in the sandbox with her dolls. It absolutely sickened Noah. Spying a nearby newsstand, he bought a copy of the day's paper and then sat down on a bench underneath a shady tree. This gave him a clear view of the playground and the scene that was happening there. He passed by this spot often enough to get to know the bullies' names. He was quick to recognize one of them going by the name of Terrance Brown. Noah opened the newspaper to the crossword puzzle and took out his pen. He then slowly pulled out the Death Note and placed it under the newspaper, pretending to use it as a hard surface. He re-angled the notebook so he could write in it with his left hand by just lifting up the corner and started to pretend to do the crossword. Discretely, he began to analyze the area around him to see what he had to work with. Present company excepted, the park was a very peaceful place. In fact, it would be very difficult to find anything that could potentially kill somebody. Nonetheless, he would find something. After all, heterochromia was in no way related to blindness despite what his own bullies has jeered. He then realized that the sandbox was the only place in the playground with sand. The rest of it was just a large pad of hard rubber. Noah flipped up the corner of the Death Note and began to write.

_Terrance Brown_

_Accidental death_

_While trying to stand on top of the jungle gym in the playground, the victim will slip and fall._

With the entry written in his smallest handwriting possible, Noah returned to his crossword puzzle and watched the time and the scene before him.

"Give it back!" the girl cried as the bully named Terrance climbed the stairs on the playground equipment and stood on the bars of the jungle gym.

"You want it back so much? Why don't you come and get it?" he laughed. He took a step back and his foot slipped having not gotten a good balance on it. Terrance screamed as he toppled backwards. His head hit one of the bars the impact knocked him forward a bit as he fell. His body hit the ground front side down with a thud. The other bully screamed his name and ran over to him. Noah put the Death Note away and tucked the newspaper under his arm as he walked over. He picked up the doll from where it had fallen and gave it to the little girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a gentle voice and an adorable smile. The girl nodded and took her doll back.

_Now I'm absolutely positive about it_, thought Noah as he continued to smile, _The Death Note is Kira's weapon._

ooo

Noah had hated bullies all his life. He had seen them pick on helpless victims while people just stood there and watched or ignored it and walked away. He hated how people never stopped to help the ones who needed it. And as he sat at his desk, he realized that he now had the power to change the world and save the victims of bullying.

"I will rid this world of those bastards," he swore as he searched the net, "Kira's legacy has been passed on and it's up to me to carry it out. Bullies worldwide beware. The new Kira spares no one."

Noah's hand never stopped that night as he wrote down names of criminals and bullies into the Death Note. Now that he had finished with his experiments, he was ready to let the world know that Kira had returned. He crossed every T with a fluid slashing motion and dotted every I with a merciless stab. With his computer on Google looking up criminals, his own memories pulled up every bully he had ever known. He paced the names out carefully so that only a few bullies' names would be written in between a large load of convicted criminals. He didn't stop until two-thirty in the morning when he collapsed at his desk out of exhaustion. He slept the rest of the night under the light of his desk lamp and was awakened the following morning by the sun by the sound of traffic from his open window. Noah raised his head bleary-eyed and yawned as he hauled himself up into a sitting position. His gaze fell upon the notebook in front of him and a tired smile slowly appeared on his face.

_All that work in just one night_, he thought, _It's a start, but I can only go so far. Bullies aren't announced like convicts. My own experiences end at that. Kira had an easier time punishing criminals alone, but I've got others to eliminate. Others whose identities remain hidden from the world._ Noah leaned back in his chair and stretched. He closed the Death Note and made his way to the bathroom. He leaned against the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. Having pulled a near all nighter, he was a complete mess. He proceeded to clean himself up with he noticed something in the mirror standing behind him. He turned around and was met by a black figure. Noah screamed and fell backwards. He scurried across the floor and pressed himself against the wall in fear, burying his face in his plushie.

"Don't be scared," the figure said, "I'm not here to hurt you." Noah slowly looked up at the one standing before him. It was a tall figure clad entirely in black leather. Some silver armor covered its shoulders and there was silver on the tops of its boots, along its feet, and on its gauntlets. The hands were each made up of five long silver claws segmented into fingers. On the back of each was what appeared to Noah as a set of three cables set into them. He looked up and saw that the figure's head was covered by a fearsome black mask with only a pair of narrowed slits covered by tinted visors for it to see out of. But even though he couldn't see the face, Noah could tell that the one standing before him was male.

"Who... Who are you?" asked Noah.

"You touched the Death Note, therefore you are able to see and hear me," said the figure, "My name is Interface. I am a Shinigami, a god of death."

"A god of death?" Noah sat silently on the floor of his bathroom with the front of his pants now wet from fear, "So that's what it was. Kira had the powers of a god of death. This would explain everything. So now you've found me. What's going to happen to me?"

"Noah, I have been watching over you since you were little," said Interface, "I've watched you suffer through your hardships, but I have been able to do nothing to help. Over the years that I have been watching over you, I developed feelings for you. If a Shinigami uses their Death Note to help somebody for whom they have developed feelings, that Shinigami will die."

"That's retarded," Noah muttered, "Understandable, but retarded."

"Finally, I decided that the only way I could help you was to give you my power," Interface continued, "I watched you every day and waited for an opportune moment."

"And that's when you left the Death Note in the park," Noah concluded.

"Yes. Noah, you have suffered enough and it is time for you to put an end to your misery. And your ambitions are indeed noble." Interface suddenly got down on one knee and bowed, "Noah, I shall protect you with my life from this point on." There was a moment of silence in the apartment. Noah couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was with a god of death, an immortal being with the power to decide who could die, and the god of death was actually pledging his allegiance and loyalty to him, a mere mortal child. Noah slowly got up and approached the Shinigami.

"Thank you, Interface," he said warmly, "With your help, I can finally rid this planet of bullies and create a new world without fear, pain, and suffering."

"There is another thing you should know about the Death Note," Interface said, "As the owner of the notebook, you can obtain the power of the Shinigami eyes. With that, you will be able to see the names and remaining life spans of anyone. But in exchange for the eyes, you must give up half of your own remaining life span."

"Half of my remaining life span?" Noah sucked in a deep breath, "Sounds pretty hefty considering I'm only seven years old."

"Fortunately for you, Noah, you won't need to make that exchange," Interface assured the boy, "I shall use my eyes to help you."

"Shinigami die if they kill to save someone they love, but there's nothing against using their other powers to help them?" Noah asked bewildered.

"Correct."

"Interface, I think we're going to get along perfectly."

After cleaning himself up and changing into a fresh set of clothes, Noah picked up the Death Note from his desk and flipped through its pages.

"Together, you and I shall save this world."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
